


There's a Baby in the Forge

by amosanguis



Category: Forged In Fire RPF
Genre: "Accidental" Pregnancy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Wil Just Wants A Chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Wil’s not saying he got pregnant just to get himself a chair, it’s just that if someone asked him straight up – he’d have to lie.





	There's a Baby in the Forge

-z-

 

Wil’s not saying he got pregnant just to get himself a chair, it’s just that if someone asked him straight up – he’d have to lie.

Unless Jason was the one to ask.

But that was only because Jason already knew the answer – he’d been there for the conversation that had been followed by shower sex, that the next week had been followed by Wil sighing and saying, “Jason, we need to talk” as he held up a positive pregnancy test.

“Oh,” Jason had said, staring at the test.  “Are you—?” he doesn’t finish the sentence, just leaves it hanging in the air, but Wil seems to understand him anyway.

“Yeah,” Wil says.  “Yeah, I’m keeping it.”

“Oh,” Jason says again.  He clears his throat.  “Okay.  Um.  Just – whatever you need from me, obviously.”

Wil smirks and leans forwards, kissing Jason gently.  When he pulls back, he says, “Thank you.”

 

-x-

 

Nine months later, Wil’s got his chair and his voice is still echoing out over the forge, “Bladesmiths, you have _thirty minutes_ to finish your work.”

 

-

 

“You know it’s dangerous here, right?” Jason says, during the crew’s lunchbreak; the three remaining contestants were seated together off to the side – pointedly not listening.  It was handle day and the handles were all done – waiting to be tested after lunch.

“Yes,” Wil snaps, but his eyes are boring into Jason’s – insinuating _clearly_ that the danger in the forge wasn’t from knives or fire or chemicals.

Jason, like he usually does, backs off quickly.  He searches his mind for anything else to talk about – but then Wil’s body goes tense.

“Time to go to the hospital,” Wil says as he forces himself to stand, he briefly looks around himself before he calls out to a medic.  “Hey!  My water just broke, could you call me an ambulance?”

The words jumble around in Jason’s head for a beat before he can finally make sense of them – then he’s rushing to stand, nearly falling over himself in the process.

 

-

 

Three months later and Wil is back in the forge, his and Jason’s daughter strapped to his chest in a tactical baby bjorn, her giggling mixing with the sounds of hammer striking metal.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
